


Карманный ад Сэма Винчестера

by Alex80mph, Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Незавершенный ритуал закрытия Адских врат приводит к неожиданным результатам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карманный ад Сэма Винчестера

Девочка на кассе кого-то напоминает Дину. Он силится узнать, разглядывая лицо под форменной кепкой. Из какого-то фильма, это точно, у Дина нет других зацепок в жизни, кроме кино и мертвых людей. Но всех своих мертвых он помнит хорошо, вспоминать не нужно.

У нее глубоко посаженные светлые глаза, надменно выпирает подбородок, тонкий рот. Все по отдельности не слишком привлекательно, вместе — странным образом завораживает. Дин постукивает пальцами по ленте кассы. Из свежего какого-то. Что-то со свадьбой и беременностью.

— Двадцать пять девяносто девять, — сообщает похожая на кого-то девочка. На груди у нее табличка с именем, которое невозможно прочитать. На столе кассы — свечка в виде молящегося ангелочка.

— Давать без сдачи? — спрашивает Дин. — У меня есть девяносто девять.

Девочка задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и тут Дин вспоминает.

 

— Сэмми! Угадай, кто работает в нашем маркете? Сэмми?! Сэмми-Сэм!

— Никогда не называй меня так.

Сэм лежит на столе, подложив под голову книгу. Его локоть закрывает Аляску, под ботинком прячется Новая Зеландия. На полу стоит мусорное ведро, до половины заполненное блевотиной.

— Почему? — спрашивает Дин, бросая пакеты рядом с ведром. — У тебя эмоциональная травма из детства?

Сэм свешивает со стола руку и, не глядя, роется в пакете. Дин борется с желанием подвинуть ему под ладонь ведро.

— У меня эмоциональная травма из тебя. Где моя вода?

Дин закатывает глаза и уходит на кухню. За спиной слышатся чертыхание и шорох упаковочной бумаги.

Дин никогда бы не подумал, что привыкнет к подобному — подобному Сэму, подобной жизни с Сэмом, превратившимся из человека в артефакт, с самим собой, превратившимся в, мать его, сиделку.

Точнее, привратника.

Неплохо, да?

Но Дин притерся, за месяц — два, три, год? Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, буквально не знает: в бункере не сохранилось ни одних часов, их все в припадке ярости уничтожил Сэм, без ударов и беготни, не вставая со своей любимой карты, одной силой мысли или что там у него теперь осталось в голове.

Дин нарочно не следит за часами на телефонах, ему неинтересно астрономическое время. Его время отныне — Сэм. Сэм между походами в магазин. Сэм до и после экзорцизма. Сэм сразу после незавершенного ритуала, который стал отсчетом, первой засечкой на столбе. Сэм — начало и конец Динова времени, как-то так.

— Что за сопли? — спрашивает Сэм, подкравшийся сзади. Обнимает за пояс и кладет голову на плечо.

— Зубы почисти, ради всего святого, — хмурится Дин над раковиной.

— Ради чего, прости? Я не расслышал.

— Ради чего угодно, только почисти.

Сэм отталкивает Дина и засовывает голову под кран, набирает полный рот воды и демонстративно полощет, глядя на Дина выпученными глазами.

— Сплюнешь на пол, заставлю вылизывать.

В любой момент между засечками с Сэмом может случиться что угодно. С ним и случается. Дин ловит, поддерживает и забывает, едва только приступ проходит. В них обоих уже нет места, чтобы запоминать, и ладно, Сэм вмещает в себе Ад целиком, но Дин — Дин просто переполнен. Он пережил все, что можно было, и на большее не способен.

— Будешь салат?

— Я буду минет, если ты не против? — неожиданно смущенным голосом просит Сэм.

У него гнездо орла вместо прически, растянута резинка трусов и красные от недосыпа глаза. Он исчадие Ада — квинтэссенция Ада — и Динов младший брат, червяк из пеленок и засранец на трехколесном велосипеде. Он так и не вырос, будто Диново карманное время обошло и его.

— Окей, — легко соглашается Дин. — Но салат потом сам нарежешь.

Он опускается на колени, бетонный пол неприятно давит, но внезапное желание отвлекает от неудобства.

До Сэма просто добраться: стоит только потянуть за штанину, и он уже весь твой. Соленый член скользит по языку, Дин не торопится, потому что Сэм явно жаждет все и сразу, он нетерпеливо толкается, трется об небо, широкий, сильный. Дин прихватывает его за яйца, сдавливает в кулаке, оттягивает вниз, затормаживая ритм. Хочется поиграться, разобрать Сэма на составляющие, очистить от лишнего. Дин сжимает губы вокруг головки, свободной рукой обхватывает член.

— Еще, — приказывает Сэм. Жадина, всегда был жадным, требовательным, выворачивал Дина наизнанку своими мольбами. Дай мне, возьми меня, пусти меня.

Дин продвигается глубже, отнимая руку, насаживается глоткой на член. Головка перекрывает горло, так полно, так — хорошо.

Дин стонет, как может, собственный член набирается кровью, хочется бросить все, развернуть Сэма лицом к раковине и выдрать, за-пе-ча-тать. Но от пережатого дыхания тоже ведет, Сэм умело двигается, не толкается, а одним бесконечным движением давит, зная, как Дин тащится от члена так глубоко в себе — с любой стороны.

Сэм прихватывает голову Дина своей лапищей, нажимая на шею — дальше, еще дальше. У Дина из глаз катятся слезы, и если бы он не был на грани постыдного оргазма, он оценил бы иронию ситуации.

— Плачь для меня, — подхватывает Сэм хрипло, маленькое дерьмо, будто бы член у него в горле, не у Дина. — Дин, пожалуйста. Плачь.

Сэм странным образом сладкий, как ириска Меллер, и горячий, раскаленный, как Ад. Дин не может уже ничего, ни водить языком, ни помогать себе губами, он всего лишь дырка для члена, сжимающееся горло. Дин давит пяткой на свой пах, массирует бугор в штанах. Хватает всего двух движений и еще финального толчка Сэма, и Дин кончает, позорно, сильно, заливая джинсы, сглатывая сперму Сэма взамен.

После Сэм помогает ему подняться — тянет за локоть, а потом целует. У Сэма во рту привкус кислоты и серы, и Дин вталкивает ему между губ язык, делясь добычей. Они выиграли еще немного времени, которого у них нет. Дин улыбается в поцелуй и кусает Сэма за нижнюю губу.

— Так кто там? — спрашивает Сэм, почесывая щеку о щеку Дина. — В маркете?

Дин уже почти забыл.

— Ты не поверишь, Сэмми. Белла Свон!

Это — понедельник.

***

 

Пыльные мелкие брызги красной краски из баллончика на выпачканных в глине пальцах Дина — вот что действительно неплохо успокаивает. Два раза в день, утром и вечером. Или днем и ночью. Или вчера и сегодня: Дин проверяет на потолке рисунок ловушки. Дину, видать, мало бетонной ловушки вокруг всего бункера.

Ну. Все верно. Дружище Кольт, мы выполняем твои заветы: засунь врата Ада в центр пентограммы, и ни одна черноглазая сука больше не выберется наружу. Еще бы так не мутило, раз уж речь зашла о «наружу», и был бы почти курорт. Гребаная Флорида, не хватает желтого песка и зеленых зонтиков в синих коктейлях.

Абаддон визжит, как наследница сети Хилтон, потерявшая собачку в комнатах семейного особняка. Сэм ищет в библиотеке Летописцев монографию о высших демонах и ломает глаза, пытаясь разобрать иврит, но никакого намека на то, что Абаддон — женщина, отрыть не может.

— Верещит? — уточняет Дин, с интересом наблюдая за тем, как Сэм трет уши, пока они не начинают гореть.

— Говори громче! — перекрикивает демона Сэм. Он скоро научится читать по губам.

Но — честно — это лучше, чем мухи. Сэм знатно разбил себе башку о металлический угол ящика с карточками каталога, пока Вельзевул пытался поведать миру о своем неутолимом желании прогуляться. Глаза залепляли прозрачные крылья, ломкие, будто сухие листья, вложенные между тухло-желтых страниц громоздких хрупких фолиантов. Мелкие грязные лапки щекотно касались кожи везде, даже в паху, скреблись в венах. Жужжание резонировало под кадыком, горло зудело изнутри, и Сэм чесал его, исполняя для Дина такую глубокую глотку, что тот нецензурно молился в голос. Ну а потом они оба хрипели, как порнодивы. У Сэма от этого вставало, между прочим. Когда кровь не кипела на губах.

— Гонишь! — присвистнул тогда Дин, зашивая Сэму висок. — Прямо вот сам Повелитель Мух?

Дин сосредоточенно полирует поясом халата ладонь в брызгах краски. Его тапочек протерся, наружу торчит большой палец. Сэм украдкой разглядывает его и представляет, как дует на голую стопу Дина, гладит кончик языка о линию вен, распластывает влажные губы по круглой косточке, давит костяшкой указательного пальца на подъем. Старая глупая штука, еще с детства. Дин так крепко стоит на ногах, что у него должны быть широкие и грубые стопы с короткими пальцами, как толстые винты на рельсах. А вот фигушки, все не так.

Изящные они, стопы Дина. Из камня, блядь, ваять можно. Гладкие ногти, узкая кость.

Дин поджимает палец в распушенную по краям дыру в фетровом тапочке и кривится. Фетиши — это, пожалуйста, не к нему. Ноги облизывать — это, пожалуйста, не в койке.

Сэм только надеется, что с ним не станет трепаться Мамона: судя по лондонскому изданию 1801 года, оккультист Фрэнсис Баррет всерьез считал эту дрянь демоном искушения. Если проснется — и если Сэм еще будет соображать — он отправит Дина послоняться вокруг бункера, ну просто на всякий случай.

В Сэме всегда было чересчур перенаселено, переполнено, много. Правда, если взять кусок Сэма без души — так вот там как раз существовалось спокойно и тихо. Но лучше, все равно, как сейчас: пустота, которую жутко хочется заполнить.

Абаддон визжит. Сэм глотает, чтобы разложило уши, и тянет к себе Дина за край халата. А нечего светить тут голой жопой.

Карта под Дином светится и мигает. Огни кучкуются по всей Европе, освещают Дину небритую щеку. Он распластывает пальцы по Южной Америке, подушечки сияют по краю.

— Раскрой себя, — просит Сэм.

— Звучало бы лучше, если бы ты не орал! — читает Сэм по губам и кивает.

Халат сползает под стол уютной длинной живой волной. Дин отклячивает задницу и разводит ладонями половинки.

Сэм фыркает от смеха прямо в дырку — но ему простительно, он вспомнил, как пару сотен жизней назад Дин охренел от такого нежданного расклада — язык младшего брата-старшеклассника у него в заднице. Дину так понравилось, что он даже толком не смог поупражняться в остроумии на тему правильного места для трепливого рта его мелкого зануды Сэмми.

Сейчас слюны мало, Дин гнется в пояснице, сводит лопатки, подается на язык нетерпеливо-мучительно. Сэм отстраняется на секунду и тянет руку к чашке: набирает в рот чуть остывший зеленый чай. Теплое льется в Дина, и язык скользит следом, вылизывая нежные стенки, ритмично заводя толчками внутрь-внутрь-внутрь.

Жаль, не слышно. Видно зато — Дина трясет, он разводит ягодицы, оставляя белые отметины на коже, выворачиваясь перед Сэмом изнанкой, и Сэм давит себе на лобок, покачивает ладонью наполненные яйца в такт языку. Чай льется по бедрам Дина, по подбородку Сэма, смешиваясь со слюной. Дин пошло дергается на языке, пошло дергая член. Жадно вминает задницу в лицо, прижимается дыркой к губам, дрожит мышцами и заливает семенем весь Атлантический океан. Сэм вытирает рот о предплечье, приподнимается на носках и кончает, елозя головкой по босой стопе Дина, гадая, насколько брату сейчас хорошо. Достаточно, чтобы проигнорировать тот факт, что Сэм обкончал его ногу?

Абаддон давно завалила пасть, и Сэм сейчас глухой просто так. Дин разъезжается коленями по гладкой скользкой столешнице и смотрит назад из-под локтя.

— Чем не вторник? — читает Сэм по его помятым покрасневшим губам.

***

 

А еще Дин пристрастился читать. Первые недели после незавершенного ритуала — после того как Ад воцарился в Сэме — выйти из бункера не было никакой возможности. Дин лез на стены, вылизывая вискарь из бутылок до последней капли, но катастрофически не находил, чем себя занять. Разве что непрерывно смотреть, как мается в угаре Сэм. Через это они уже проходили, только вместо военной койки на цепях Сэм метался по матрасу в бункере Бобби. Весь остальной антураж оставался тем же: кандалы, пот, изжеванные губы, говорящие с Дином незнакомыми голосами, пентаграмма на потолке и бесконечное ожидание неизвестного.

Однажды ночью, когда Сэм уснул, уронив голову под неестественным углом, Дин позорно сбежал. Идти было вроде как некуда, и он таскался по кругу, переходя из комнаты в комнату, пока наконец у него не кончился завод — в одном из книгохранилищ. На столе под бильярдной лампой лежали толстенные тома, Дин взялся за первый и пролистал пару страниц.

Это оказались мемуары Черчилля. Дин забрал все шесть кирпичей и вернулся бдеть над Сэмом.

С тех пор он не мог бросить чтение. Интересовали его исключительно военные мемуары, и когда в библиотеке они закончились, он довел Сэма до приступа икоты, попросив закачать ему что-нибудь новенькое на компьютер.

— Книжки, Дин? Такие штуки с буквами и без картинок?

— Видишь мое лицо? Это я так умираю от смеха.

Трепаться Сэм был горазд, еще и до того, как у него появился дар чревовещать легионом голосов, но книги качал Дину регулярно, даже просить больше не требовалось.

Последний его трофей — занудная, но странным образом интересная книжка про английские истребители. Дин щелкает пальцем по клавиатуре, не нажимая кнопки. Он ни за что не признается Сэму, но ему действительно не хватает картинок. Хотя бы схем, правда, как можно писать о самолетах без наглядных примеров?

— Заткнись ты, — шипит Сэм. — Он услышит.

Дин запрокидывает голову.

— Можно было, — говорит он, — хотя бы полчаса покоя?

С потолка Дину никто не отвечает.

— Сиди тихо, иначе засуну тебя так глубоко, что отец родной не найдет, — зло тараторит Сэм.

Дин даже догадывается, с кем он может говорить.

— Сэмми, — кричит он в коридор. — Поди-ка сюда.

Сэм небритый и худой. Поверх штанов и старой футболки на нем халат, пояс волочится по полу. В руке Сэм сжимает газету, старую, выжелтенную временем.

— Что такое? — спрашивает он с предательски невинным лицом.

— Иди, иди. Ближе.

Сэм подходит, задрав бровь. Он похож на безобидного жителя пригорода, вышедшего за свежей прессой субботним утром. Дин знает — у таких обычных людей больше всего скелетов в шкафу.

У Сэма, впрочем, не скелеты. Его шкаф полон демонов, живых, мечтающих вырваться на свободу. Больше всего Дин боится, что однажды кто-то из них уговорит Сэма открыть дверцу.

Демоны всегда находили подходящие ключи к их семье, и, несмотря на все произошедшее, ни он, ни Сэм не изменились. Дырки в их обороне так никто и не залатал.

Дин знает, однако, как прикрыть брешь Сэма хотя бы временно.

Подошедший слишком близко Сэм рывком укладывается на стол, газета отправляется на пол, вместе с серым от старости халатом.

— Расшумелись? — спрашивает в красное от натуги ухо Дин. Сэм бьется под ним еще пару секунд, а потом обмякает устало.

— Да, Дин. Если бы ты только знал. Что они рассказывают, это… Я не могу слушать, не могу не слышать. Они напоминают мне. И потом. Говорят. Знаешь, о тебе и…

Дин накрывает шевелящиеся губы ладонью.

— Чш-ш, — шепчет он Сэму в шею. — Помолчите все, да?

Сэм торопливо кивает и прогибается. Он вцепился зубами в мягкое тело ладони, будто боится, что Дин его отпустит и снова позволит открыть рот.

— Держу тебя, Сэмми.

Дин не трахает его — слишком много возни. Он просто спускает штаны и трется членом между половинок Сэмовой задницы, скользит по потной ложбинке. Дело не в сексе сейчас, вовсе не в нем, как бы Дину ни хотелось.

— Послушайте меня внимательно, черноглазые ублюдки, — говорит он. — Оставьте Сэма в покое. Он не подчинится вам, он чересчур умен для этого. Вы не проведете его больше никогда. Вы закрыты в нем, твари, навечно; горите в своем огне и даже не пытайтесь лить ему в уши чушь о свободе и вашем братстве.

Сэм поддакивает всем телом, двигаясь к Дину и от него на каждом слоге; за ухом у него прилипла прядь волос, Дин ловит вонь пота и немытой головы, а под ними — запах Сэма, одуряющий, возбуждающий и привычный.

Дин подставляет тыльную сторону ладони под член Сэма, вдавливает его, вминает между двумя руками, придает ему нужную — свою — форму.

— Вам не будет здесь выхода. Никому из вас. Ни одному. Сэм — заперт.

Сэм впивается зубами в подушечку под большим пальцем и кончает, и Дин кончает вслед за ним, от одного только запаха спермы, такого острого в комнате без окон.

— Спасибо, — говорит Сэм первым делом, как только разжимает челюсти. — И извини.

— Ничего. Купишь мне новый.

Сэм смеется под ним. У него ровный, не сорванный криком голос, и он не дергается на звуки, слышные только ему одному.

— Неплохая среда вышла?

— Разве сегодня среда? — удивляется Сэм, устроивший руки под голову.

— Откуда мне знать? — ведет плечом Дин.

***

 

— Свидетели Иеговы, — говорит она густым, медовым голосом, звенящим, как медный лист на ветру, — считают, что я — Иисус Христос.

Сэм всхрапывает, дергается и просыпается. Шея ноет немилосердно: нехрен было засыпать в библиотеке, откинувшись назад, теперь на затылке явно ощущается вмятина от спинки стула. От наглости Абаддона Сэм едва успевает придвинуть к себе ведро; выворачивает пусто, жидко.

— Так вот что называется манией величия, — хрипит Сэм и, сплюнув, тащится в ванную.

Дин на кухне гремит сковородой и насвистывает Имперский марш. Кисло-остро пахнет маринованным мясом, и Сэм бросается обратно к ведру.

— Иисус Христос в карающей ипостаси. Воинство саранчи, знаешь ли. А, ну да. Ты знаешь. Ты ведь читал.

Вода слишком горячая, Дин что-то невообразимое делает с настройками температуры в бойлерной.

— Мне давит трон. Пойди прогуляйся на улицу, поболтаем о богословии.

— Дин тоже читал, — не в кассу сообщает Сэм невнятно, зажимая между ноющих зубов распушенную горькую щетку. Потасканную, как высший демон, когда они с Дином сдуру склепали его распиленную тушку. — Ты у нас военный советник Ада? В сети можно качнуть твои мемуары?

Абаддон беззвучно смеется, взрывая колкой болью виски Сэма. Как битым стеклом по коже.

— Дин. Ди-и-ин. Спроси у него, он видел мой пустующий трон. Он облизывал его свинцовые ножки, преклоняя колени перед Адом. Он вообще, знаешь ли, любит. Когда токсично.

У Сэма встает. Ой.

— Ой, — шепчет на ухо Абаддон. — Да что ты? Даже так?

Эта сука отлично знает, что делает. Как цинковыми белилами по черному картону, тонкой вязью рисуется в темноте зажмуренных век монохромная анимация: обнаженный Дин на коленях, задница вздернута призывно, он открыт, он зовет, тяжелый член покачивается между ног, горячий даже на первый черно-белый взгляд.

— Убери! — шипит Сэм, закутывая мокрое тело в халат — весь в пятнах от соуса, чернил и книжной пыли.

— Сэмми перепутал слова. Сэмми хотел сказать «возьми». Возьми его, вот такого, сдавшегося, сломанного, как деревянная машинка, на которую наступил взрослый дядя своим сапогом. Хрясь!

— Тебе не выйти, ты знаешь.

— И Дин. Хрясь.

— …или не знаешь? — Сэм замирает на пороге комнаты Дина и слепо оглядывается, не замечая ни деталей, ни стен. — Он не ломается. У него вечная гарантия, если ты не в курсе.

— Жаль, меня тут не было, когда он сшибал свою первую печать. Сходи погулять, мальчик, и я перестану слушать унылые рассказы о том, как Дина Винчестера имели в каждую дырку даже самые низшие демоны, даже саранча. Засунь в него руку по локоть, Сэмми, выеби его своим кулаком, вытрахай из него старшего брата и спасителя мира. Это утомляет. Ему надоело. Он хочет вот так — отдаться тебе, выставиться своей героической маленькой дыркой.

Сэм крутится, мечется на идеально застеленной кровати Дина, сбивает покрывало, спеленывает себя пододеяльником, сунув в рот скомканный пояс халата, чтобы не орать, не отвечать, не спорить, не думать. Втирается членом в матрас, ужимаясь до размеров мухи, пропадая и думая: вот так стоит у Абаддона, который, мать его, с какого-то хера девка с медным голосом, или у него самого?

Все происходит одновременно: Сэм взмахивает рукой, пытаясь вытащить себя из пространства, пахнущего Дином, чтобы сбежать, на пол падает настольная лампа и разъяренный Дин, стоящий на пороге, выкрикивает:

— Осторожней, мудак! Ах ты ж…

Они оба смотрят на целый зеленый абажур.

— Не разбилась, — пожимает плечами Сэм.

— Заставь его орать на тебе, хныкать и скулить, — равнодушно и холодно советует скучающий Абаддон. Сэм представляет, как рыжая коллега его дедушки Генри разглядывает свои не по моде длинные ногти.

— Русалочка, у тебя мыльная пена в волосах, — замечает Дин.

Сэм раскидывает ноги, швыряя в разные стороны свои трусы и смятый ком покрывала, щедро плюет на пальцы и засаживает в себя сразу три. У Дина расширяются зрачки, да так, что радужка пропадает.

— М-м-м, черноглазый, — одобрительно тянет Абаддон.

— М-м-м… — стонет Сэм и долбит себя, долбит, пытаясь вкрутить и большой палец тоже.

— Ща, — отрывисто кашляет Дин и пропадает. На кухне снова что-то гремит.

Жирное сливочное масло почти не пахнет; Дин шлепает Сэма по тыльной стороне ладони, вынуждая вытащить из себя сложенные щепоткой четыре пальца. Пальцы Дина гораздо, гораздо лучше. Они толще, упорнее и рвутся глубже. Края дырки печет, тянет, и если приподняться на локтях, можно увидеть, как растопленное от жара масло блестит на запястье Дина, затекает под браслет сломанных часов.

— Тебе что, тринадцать? — с усталой интонацией старшего брата произносит военный советник Ада. — Все что угодно, лишь бы не слушаться старших? Ляжешь под него, недобитый ты артефакт?

— Кулак, — только и может выдавить из себя Сэм, и Дин тормозит, как в стену на полной скорости въезжает. Качает головой — не споря, не отказывая, просто удивляясь.

«Ты больной», — говорит весь его вид. Ха-ха-ха, тоже мне новость.

— Затыкать — так уж затыкать, м? — выдыхает Сэм, и внутри все поджимается от ожидания боли.

Дин с щелчком отстегивает замок часов и с усилием разводит колени Сэма так широко, что ломит суставы. Растяжка, блин, никакая. Пальцы Дина собираются плотно, и большой ползет под ладонь. Сэм таращит глаза, чтобы ничего не пропустить.

Все получается слишком медленно и дико долго, и кажется — Абаддон ярится не потому, что Сэм его не послушал, а потому, что тоже не может не реагировать на эту заполненность, неумолимое движение внутрь целой ладони. Когда края ануса натягиваются перчаткой на костяшки Дина, у Сэма в сердцевине начинает что-то хрупко дрожать, как колокольчик без звука, одной вибрацией.

Косточки пальцев крутятся, массируя края дырки, и это так необычно, приятно, тревожно-сладко, что Сэм почти поет на руке Дина от распирающей толщины. Он не боится двигаться, не боится порвать себя, но назло демону он не станет делать ни-чер-та!

Член в масле, яйца скользкие и подтянутые, и Дин запускает ладонью внутри волну, от которой Сэма мелко-мелко трясет на его руке. А потом сжимает пальцы в кулак — так неимоверно глубоко, что Сэм тугой дыркой плотно, как браслетом, обхватывает его запястье.

Сэм держит себя за член и смеется, кончая длинной струей вверх, заглушая бессмысленный женский визг своим оргазмом и перевозбужденным лихорадочным речитативом Дина:

— Не припомню таких четвергов.

***

 

Зачастую Дин не уверен, с кем общается. Кто из Сэмовых мальков выбрался ближе к поверхности и открывает ротик, требуя то свободы, то ебли погорячее. Иногда Дин не знает, Сэм произносит слова или кто-то из демонов. Разговоры, ограниченные пентаграммой вокруг бункера, не дают Дину ни одной подсказки. Он может болтать о ерунде вроде подборки детских журналов в одной из комнат бункера, а потом оказывается, с ним общался Белиал. А Сэм, самое смешное, еще и обижается.

— Как можно было не узнать его, Дин?!

— Я, что, обедаю с ним три раза в неделю, чтобы узнавать?

— Если так пойдет дальше, обедать будешь именно с ним, не со мной.

Вот до чего они докатились.

— Сэмми, не кипятись. Он выказал удивительный для демона интерес к детским журналам. Это было так похоже на тебя, что я даже не задумался.

— Вот и общайся с ним дальше. Без меня.

Сэм складывает руки на груди, хмурится, а потом улыбается чужой улыбкой, и Дин не может понять, как он спутал.

Он сбегает покурить на улицу, пока Сэм громит кухню, разбивая сохнущие на столе реликтовые хрустальные стаканы.

У выхода Дина ждет Кроули. Он крутит в руках сигарету, и как только Дин закрывает за собой дверь, Кроули облегченно вздыхает.

— Огоньку не найдется?

Дин переступает через вылитую бетоном пентаграмму и молча протягивает зажигалку.

У них с Сэмом хватает геморроя на двоих, чтобы беспокоиться еще и о том, что случилось с Кроули. Тем более — и Сэм опять оказался прав — король без королевства рано или поздно нашел бы их сам.

— Как делишки? — интересуется Дин.

— Скучно, — говорит Кроули. — А у вас как?

Вчера Дин вернулся из магазина и нашел Сэма спящим на полу в ванной. Тот прижимался спиной к чугунной бадье и храпел. Под головой у него лежало скрученное в рулон полотенце.

Дин придавил рукой рот, только что не пробил зубом щеку, лишь бы не заплакать. Сэм казался смертельно больным, неизвестно чем, без надежды на спасение, и Дину хотелось выть от бессилия. Неожиданно накатило все, что он прятал внутри, глубже, чем Сэм прятал в себе Ад. Не существовало никакого выхода, впереди у них оставались только вот такие вот дни — бесконечный анабиоз под землей. Пока Сэм не сломается окончательно и не раскроется, выпустив Ад наружу.

— Одни сплошные радуги, — выдыхает с дымом Дин. Он курит редко и пьянеет от сигарет лучше и быстрее, чем от любой выпивки. Не-разговор с Кроули кажется внезапной передышкой.

— Искренне рад за вас, — сообщает Кроули. — Вы такие милые ребята, спасители мира и все такое. Должен же хоть кто-то держать за Винчестеров кулаки. Пусть это буду я.

Дин вытащил Сэма из ванной, затянул на собственную кровать и раздел. Сэм так и не проснулся, только перестал храпеть ненадолго. Он выглядел худющим, а еще на его коже то проступали, то медленно рассасывались шрамы: от пуль и лезвий, от огня и мороза. Сэм казался вдруг умирающим, за шаг до конца, и Дину подумалось: вот оно. Все. Время вышло.

Он разделся и вытянулся рядом, закрыл телом шрамы, чтобы их не видеть. Сэм грел, как печка. Он сразу подался к Дину, как кот башкой, и было так легко перевернуть его на спину и улечься сверху, между согнутых ног.

Дину не хотелось трахаться, даже не стояло, он просто полз по Сэму, как слепой щенок, втирая себя в изрезанную метками кожу, до тех пор пока Сэм не ожил, не начал отзываться, постанывая сквозь сон. Тогда Дин собрал их члены в кулак и принялся двигать по ним. Получался какой-то жалкий недосекс, Дин никогда еще не позволял себе развозить сопли подобным образом, но из головы не выходил Сэм на полу в ванной, будто из всего, что с происходило с ними за последние недели — последние восемь лет — не случалось ничего ужаснее спящего на полу Сэма. Дин дышал в волосатую грудь, ощущая, как проступают и исчезают разрезы над Сэмовым сердцем, и ждал, когда же Сэм проснется и обхохочется до смерти.

Дин не понял, как кончил, почувствовал Сэмов оргазм сильнее, чем свой. По члену поднялся узел, а потом потекла между пальцами горячая сперма. Дин размазал все Сэму по животу, чтобы скрыть свой позор, оделся и свалил. Жалко только не нашлось окна, чтобы выпрыгнуть на газон, как в восьмом классе.

Дин докуривает сигарету и выбрасывает окурок себе под ноги. Он ждет, пока закончит курить Кроули, и говорит искренне:

— Рад был тебя видеть, дружище.

— Не впустишь меня?

— Нет, конечно.

— Я так и думал, — кивает демон. — До следующей встречи тогда.

Дин уже открывает дверь в бункер, когда вдруг решается кое-что выяснить.

— Какой сегодня день недели? — кричит он в спину Кроули.

— Пятница, — отвечает тот.

— Спасибо, — машет рукой Дин. — Увидимся еще.

***

 

Идеально выглаженные костюмы-тройки, уверенно устроившиеся на вешалках в гардеробной, напоминают Сэму висельников. В темноте шкафа он вдыхает характерный нафталиновый запах полной грудью: если так можно извести моль, вдруг и с голосами сработает? Проблема одна — хер же его знает, как и когда Сэм забрался в шкаф.

Одеть каждого демона в костюм сороковых годов и подвесить за шею. Стильно. Дорого. Изящно. Кроули бы оценил.

Сэм толкает локтем дверь и вываливается на пол гардеробной. Тусклая лампа освещает громоздкую гладильную доску.

Пестро-веревочный провод у тяжелого утюга перекручен, но гладит он получше, чем современные с паром и всякими задрочными примочками. На толстой пластмассовой ручке собственные пальцы с ползающими под кожей светящимися червяками кажутся распухшими, раздутыми, как у надувного мишленовского Бибендума.

— А, вот ты где. Ищу тебя часа два.

У Дина в руке кочерга, за поясом — фляга со святой водой. Кажется, будто он совсем не злится.

— Побрызгай на рубашку, — просит Сэм.

Дин набирает в рот святую воду и фыркает на нежно-голубую ткань в рубчик. Сэм проводит по пятнам утюгом и с наслаждением вдыхает поднимающийся к лицу сырой пар.

— Фу. Чем воняет? — кривится Дин и вытирает губы рукавом.

— Поплин. Такая рубашечная ткань, очень мягкая. Потрогай.

Сэм протискивает себя в рукава, сует сведенный светящийся палец в две дырки под запонки в манжете.

Дин подходит близко и елозит губами по отглаженному воротничку.

— Брюки подобрал? — осведомляется деловито, разглядывая голые колени Сэма.

— Коротко все, — смущается Сэм.

Он стоит босой посреди гардеробной, и безголовые висельники раскачиваются в распахнутом шкафу, тихонько скрипя вешалками. Приятно-привычно ноют бицепсы и пресс.

— Мне показалось, или ты решил наконец-то вернуть форму? — небрежно, впроброс интересуется Дин, вытягивая с вешалки широкую ленту ярко-синего галстука. Интересно, какого цвета небо над бункером?

— Сложно подтягиваться и блевать в один и тот же отрезок времени, — хмыкает Сэм. Он пытался с тех пор, как проснулся сегодня. Пока все не очень, но пот от нагрузок не нравится соседям, им слишком едко и бесит натруженное гудение мышц. Люцифер от такого, помнится, просто изливался на сарказм.

Пожелтевшая, облупившаяся с краев амальгама щедро рисует в зеркале на дверце шкафа черные круги у Сэма под глазами, заострившийся подбородок, резкие штрихи теней под скулами, сухую шелушащуюся кожу там, где прошлась пару часов назад бритва.

— Отличный оттенок рубашки, — одобряет Дин, встает за плечом и обматывает синим галстуком шею. — Подходит к твоим грязно-болотным глазам.

Комплимент так себе. Сэм успевает сделать глубокий вдох, и на выдохе Дин затягивает на шее петлю.

— Это ты? Сэмми, ты? — шепчет он горячо в самое ухо. Сэм вяло бьется, царапает по удавке обгрызенными ногтями.

— Соскучился? — удается выдохнуть чудом.

— Да хуй там! — нетерпеливо-жадная рука Дина именно на том месте, о котором он сейчас говорит: лапает Сэма, тянет яйца вниз, палец трет и трет по основанию члена.

— Нафталин, — голова резко кружится от нехватки кислорода, член в кулаке Дина потеет, напрягается, полнеет густо. — Они как моль, Дин. Засыпают.

Дин понимает и отпускает галстук, оставляя его болтаться на плече, пока вбивает Сэма головой между висельных костюмов в шкафу в ядовитый химический запах старых вещей. Рубашка задрана до лопаток, колени дрожат от натуги, и в заднице столько смазки, как будто Дин ошибся со своим любимым сортом разноцветных презервативов и захватил те, что нравятся Сэму. Самые скользкие.

Сэма рассинхронивает противоречиями, потому что пальцы Дина на шее не держат — гладят, ласково, легко, заверчивают в водоворот поверхностных мягких ощущений. Брат выкручивает ладонь тыльной стороной к затылку и обратно, треплет бережно, нежно, как зверя по шерсти. Его бедра, как будто споря с таким положением вещей, резко, хлестко бьют сзади, член рвется достать до горла через зад — и сейчас это чуть жестче, чем Сэму хотелось бы. Сейчас это превосходно.

Сэм хватается за рукава, карманы, отвороты, полы костюмов, за прищепленные к вешалкам аккуратно выглаженные штанины брюк, гнет поясницу, выставляясь, и звонкая тишина в пронафталиненной насквозь башке возбуждает не меньше сдержанных стонов Дина.

Повинуясь хватке на загривке, Сэм выныривает на воздух и падает назад, нетерпеливо-упрямо сжимая в себе член.

— Тш-ш, иди сюда, давай, Сэмми.

Дин прижимается к гладильной доске задницей и дергает Сэма на себя, вниз-вниз-вниз.

— Тощий какой, гад, ну какой же тощий! — мычит он в плечо мучительно, зло, елозя горячей ладонью по ребрам, животу, впиваясь пальцами другой руки в бедро, контролируя движение. Потом перекидывает рубашку через голову Сэма, неловко тянет ее вперед, и мятая теперь ткань только манжетами держится за пробитое световыми молниями тело. Сэм взмахивает руками, чувствуя себя гребаным иллюзионистом, и рубашка улетает птицей в жаркие страны. Где-то за спиной Дина на краю слышимости свинцово-гулко падает утюг.

Сэм отклоняется назад, поворачивает голову Дина к себе и ищет губами его рот, целуясь мокро, дерганно, неудобно. Дин так не против, что даже сбавляет темп. Теперь совсем обалдеть как здорово, теперь член будто бы массирует изнутри, разминает перекрученное, пережатое, больное. Было бы классно бросить все свое где-то в пыльном шкафу и остаться только оболочкой для члена. Сэм булькает от смеха, фыркает Дину в рот, представляя себя, висящего на деревянной вешалке.

— Глюки? — обманчиво-равнодушно интересуется Дин, совсем замедляясь.

— Подрочи мне, ладно? Очень сильно.

Они зависли, можно же с ума так сойти.

Дин тонко, со свистом втягивает в себя воздух. Ловит ладонью за член. И толкает между лопаток, сгибая лицом в колени.

Потом искры под кожей жгут мясо, пахнет паленым, Дином и спермой.

— Утюг, — тяжело выдыхает Дин. — Ты, костлявая безумная дрянь, не вырубил утюг.

Они оба разглядывают жженое пятно посреди веселенького чехла гладильной доски.

— Забей. Суббота же, — опьянело тянет Сэм, выдергивая из розетки штепсель.

***

 

Сэм безнадежно пьян. Дин догадался сразу, едва только увидел плывущую в комнатном пространстве фигуру. Ни дать ни взять — осьминог в аквариуме. Теперь же, когда этот самый осьминог беспомощно тычется невставшим членом в Дина, пропадают последние сомнения.

— Лазерный прицел не нужен?

— Зат… заткнись, — бормочет Сэм куда-то в район виска.

— Я бы с радостью, Сэмми, но нечем.

Сэм смеется, но, надо отдать ему должное, не прекращает попыток пробраться внутрь. Он помогает себе рукой, но по смазке в дырке оказывается больше пальцев, чем члена.

Дина это тоже устраивает. Он уже один раз кончил, но давно, и сейчас от неуверенных колупаний Сэма ему хочется зайти на второй круг. Сэм не специально дразнит края дырки, мягкий кончик члена — как будто рот. О, мать твою, щекотно же.

— Щекотно, Сэм! — смеется Дин, ерзая по кровати.

В этот раз они умудрились добраться до кровати.

Сэм, пусть и худой, — тяжелый, мешок костей и весь Ад в придачу — утыкается локтями в неудачные места и кусается, и Дину хочется перевернуть его и выебать, как положено. Но Сэм попросил:

— Можно я, Дин.

Да пожалуйста.

Вялый член, наконец, попадает в дырку вместе с пальцами, Дин кривится от того, как сразу полно. Он забрасывает ноги Сэму на спину, почесывает ему большим пальцем лопатку. Сэм удивленно вскидывается.

— Как?

— Не отвлекайся, Цезарь.

— Ты назвал меня салатом, как мило.

Дин ржет, и все старания по затыканию очередной дыры в их жизни сходят на нет. Сэм раздраженно хлопает по матрасу.

— Да что же это такое!

Будто нет в его жизни большей заботы, чем присунуть Дину, будто черная дыра, что периодически показывается в глазах Сэма — нечто вроде гриппа или ветрянки. Переждешь и пройдет, главное, не расчесывать.

— Слушай, — говорит Дин, — может, не нужно было расчесывать?

Сэм недоуменно запускает пальцы в свою шевелюру.

— Если я не причешусь, знаешь, что будет? Спасет только бритва.

Дин смотрит в раскосые глаза.

— Как при ветрянке, Сэмми. Помнишь, в Пенсильвании, когда нам встретился пацан с болячкой? Как тогда все чесалось, я… О-о-о, Сэм.

— Не чешется теперь? — самодовольно спрашивает Сэм. Пока Дин предавался воспоминаниям, Сэмми, оказалось, набрался сил. Он держится у самого края и теперь уже нарочно раскрывает Дина для себя длинными пальцами. Получается больше, чем хочется, но Дин не отказывается от удовольствия, раскидывает колени.

— Давай. Сильнее, Сэм.

Но Сэм, зануда, замирает.

— Как ветрянка, говоришь?

— Господи. Заткнись и выеби меня уже.

— Нет, послушай. Можно передать. Понимаешь?

Сэм говорит и двигается, медленно, подчеркивая каждую мысль членом, как указкой. Дин отказывается поддерживать диалог, когда у него хрен в заднице, постанывает в паузах, делая вид, что понимает предложения Сэма.

— Да, конечно. О, да. Да-а.

Сэм ведет бедрами, расширяя вход, трет большими пальцами там, где упирается в Дина. Его живот скользит по члену Дина, дорожка волос щекочет щель на головке. В Дине собирается второй оргазм, стягивается со всего тела, такой же ленивый, как и его мысли сейчас.

— Нечто вроде того, что сделал тогда Кас с моей стеной. Только, о, блядь, Дин, о-о-о.

Дин смеется, пока кончает сам, пока кончает Сэм, он все смеется, потому что только Сэмми мог заболтать себя и не заметить главного.

Сэм валится сверху и, похоже, даже не собирается шевелиться. Дин ждет, когда до него допрет, что они уже слиплись и в душ им ползти тем самым зверем о двух спинах.

— Я даже знаю, кому передать, — сообщает он засыпающему Сэму.

— М-м-м?

— Кому передать твою ветрянку.

Сэм вскидывает голову, неприятно цепляя волосами глазное яблоко. Дин чертыхается, стараясь не толкаться. Член Сэма медленно сжимается, собираясь в складки в растраханной заднице.

— Кому же?

— Есть у меня один претендент, — улыбается Дин.

— А-а-а, — неровно машет пальцем Сэм. — Никаких тайн. Я не отдам свой Ад в плохие руки.

— Лучшие руки в мире для этого дела, поверь мне, Сэмми.

Дин поднимает голову и шепчет Сэму в ухо имя.

И потом уже думает, что нужно было придержать язык и дождаться, пока они доберутся до ванной.

— Твою же мать! — хватаясь за живот, орет он. Сэм орет вместе с ним, у него совершенно обиженное лицо, как будто это не он только что лишил их обоих растительности под пупком.

— Ты что, с катушек тронулся? — спрашивает Сэм.

— У тебя есть другая кандидатура? По крайней мере, он знает, как командовать. После твоей либеральной анархии в Аду еще долго придется порядок наводить.

Сэм покачивается на корточках.

— Ему нельзя верить, Дин.

Какой же он все-таки… Дин обхватывает лицо Сэма ладонями.

— Сэмми. Конечно, ему нельзя верить. Но мне, честно говоря, похуй, кто будет главным в Аду. Только чтобы это был не ты.

Сэм смотрит на него — два глаза между рук, ресницы касаются указательных пальцев.

— Ладно, — говорит он наконец, — ладно. Зови его.

И валится на кровать мешком, ребра торчат выше головы.

— Испортил мне все воскресенье, — ворчит он.

***

 

Дин выходит из бункера, не удосужившись даже надеть халат: замотавшись в простыню, нацепив первую попавшуюся пару обуви — которой оказались Сэмовы ботинки — и прихватив кувалду.

Кроули сидит на парапете, укутавшись в пальто. Последний раз он брился, похоже, в тот день, когда Сэм решил не закрывать Ад.

Дин не теряет времени, пробивает трещину в полосе бетона и машет рукой.

— Заходи.

Кроули встает.

— Вот так просто?

— Если нам станет скучно, мы усложним. Заходи, Сэм тебя ждет.

Кроули прищуривается, улыбается в бороду и переступает через линию перевернутой звезды.


End file.
